Let it be me
by Existentialiste
Summary: Porque hay ocasiones en que la situación te rebasa y arrasa con cualquier barrera. "Y en ese momento fue cuando todos los años de represión sentimental colapsaron." Canción: Who you love – Doro Pesch


_Notas iniciales: Este fic va dedicado para la chica que soportó todas mis inseguridades de autora durante 2015 y nunca me abandonó en el camino sino que mantuvo su paciencia y constante apoyo. Muchas gracias Karla :)_

 _Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Eric Kripke. La canción no es de mi propiedad sino de Doro Pesch._

 _Aunque la historia es totalmente mía, hago esto sin fines de lucro._

* * *

Let it be me

Uno pensaría que con una familia tan pequeña, al menos si lo comparamos con la familia de Cas (que tiene tantos primos que podría hacer su propio batallón), no podría salir mal la cena de año nuevo.

 _Probablemente lo que está yendo mal por aquí no es la cena, sino yo,_ pensé mientras veía a mamá moverse por la cocina con tal desenvoltura digna de una chef. Faltaban menos de 30 minutos para la media noche, la mesa estaba puesta, todos ataviados con sus mejores ropas, joder, hasta yo tenía puesta mi mejor playera de Metallica.

¿A qué se debía tanto alboroto en el sencillo hogar Winchester? Simple, este año terminaría el instituto y, si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, ingresaría a la Universidad de Kansas con una sustanciosa beca deportiva.

No me di cuenta de que tenía la mirada fija en mi nena y jugueteaba con las llaves de la misma hasta que mi madre posó su mano en mi hombro.

-Los ángeles te cuidan. –dijo cómo si supiera de primera mano los miedos que rondaban mi cabeza ante el mundo adulto que lentamente se aproximaba para mi.- Aunque, no estaría de más tener uno personal. –concluyó con una sonrisa maliciosa antes de volver a la cocina.

Quien conoce a Mary Winchester pensaría que es una mujer maravillosa, y lo es, _pero también es tremendamente capaz de hacer "sano y recreativo" bullying a sus hijos._ Es curioso cómo influye el papel que juegues en estos casos, cuando mamá molestaba a Sammy con Jess me parecía divertido.

Hasta que ella decidió que también podía ser divertido molestarme con Cas. Y es que, a lo largo de más de 3 años de amor unilateral y secreto, las burlas no habían hecho más que aumentar. _De verdad, la mujer que me dio la vida puede ser tanto un ángel como un demonio, según la perspectiva desde que se le mire._

Aunque, para mi suerte, Cas no es el tipo de chico que capte ese tipo de cosas, el suele ir a su ritmo y modo por la vida, _y eso es parte del porque me gusta tanto ver esa estúpida y nada adorable mirada suya mientras observa las abejas… Sí, bueno, no es que importe._

Una ojeada rápida al reloj en mi muñeca, _ocho minutos para año nuevo_.

-Hijo, llama a Sam, Jess también tiene que cenar con su familia. –me indicó mi padre, tras lo cual comencé a subir las escaleras.- Y dile que no quiero video llamadas en la mesa. –concluyó antes de volver a ayudar a mamá.

Me acercaba a la puerta de Sammy cuando escuché un grito de mamá, rápidamente emprendí el camino de regreso, hasta que escuché cómo subía el volumen del estéreo al máximo. _¿Pero qué carajo?_ pensé mientras me acercaba a la sala.

Al entrar en ella encontré a mi madre usando el cucharón del ponche cómo si se tratase del más digno de los micrófonos. _Doro,_ pensé mientras escuchaba la introducción de la canción y tomaba un pedazo de tarta de manzana.

Who you love  
Really makes a difference  
Who you love

 _Mierda,_ tan pronto como identifiqué la canción, esos ojos azul profundo aparecieron en mi mente.

Keeps you sad or happenin'  
Who you love  
Says a lot about you  
Who you love  
Who do you love

 _Como tuerce el cuello y entrecierra los ojos cuando no entiende algo, la manera inocente en que va por el mundo… la rebeldía en su mirada cuando va por lo que quiere sin importar qué._

Who you love  
Is your main obsession  
Who you love  
Makes your body shiver  
Who you love  
Is Strongest weakness  
Who you love  
Who do you love

 _Su mirada enfadada cuando me resto importancia a mí mismo, la sonrisa estúpida que se dibuja en mi rostro cada vez que, en secreto, releo sus mensajes e imagino su rostro haciendo los gestos de sus nada lindos emoticones. Cómo no puedo soportar la idea de vivir sin él._

Tell me it's me  
Let it be me  
Who you're wild about  
Tell me it's me  
Only me  
Who you can't live without  
Let it be me tell me it's me  
Who you can't get enough of  
Let it be me  
Who you love

 _Estas estúpidas y absurdas ganas de tomar a mi madre a través de esos miserables 500 metros que me separan de Cas y hacerla cantar todo esto bajo su ventana hasta que me acepte…_

Y en ese momento fue cuando todos los años de represión sentimental colapsaron. No supe cómo, sólo estaba corriendo hacia él mientras a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos de mi madre diciendo "¡ve por él, hijo!".

Who you love  
Is your shot at magic  
Who you love  
Let's you love who you are  
Who you love  
Is the one you'd kill for  
Who you love  
Who do you love

La canción seguía sonando en mi mente mientras corría. Aun con el cuerpo lleno de adrenalina sentía esa calma propia de estar con Cas, el amor que me hacía irradiar sólo para él.

Who you love  
Can drive you crazy  
Who you love  
Is your jealous nature  
Who you love  
Doesn't always love you  
Who you love  
Who do you love

 _El recuerdo de aquella vez que, hablando del cielo y lo que Cas llamaba "almas gemelas", dije "por siempre es mucho tiempo"… La tristeza repentina en su mirada al escucharme… la inmediata promesa de cuidarlo… siempre, aunque él no lo sepa._

Tan pronto como llegué a su casa comencé a lanzar piedras a su ojeada más al reloj, _tres minutos para media noche._

-¿Pasa algo, Dean? –escuché esa jodidamente caliente y rasposa voz venir de detrás del manzano frente a la casa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Con la sangre corriendo desbocada por mi cuerpo, y a mis mejillas en concreto, me acerqué a él mientras me aclaraba discretamente la garganta. Una vez que estuve frente a él, tomé su mano derecha al tiempo que sujete su rostro por la barbilla haciendo que me mirara a los ojos y comencé a cantar para él.

[Tell me it's me  
Let it be me  
Who you're wild about  
Tell me it's me  
Only me  
Who you can't live without  
Let it be me tell me it's me  
Who you can't get enough of  
Let it be me  
Who you love]

Mis pulgares acariciando tímidamente esa clara y tersa piel digna de competir con la más fina de las porcelanas.

[Who I love  
Keeps a secret from me  
Who you love  
Who do you love]

La para nada incómoda imagen de nosotros juntos... _paseando por el campus, sonriendo mientras firmamos una ya no tan estúpida acta de matrimonio, ¿quién sabe? Quizá hasta llevando a un pequeño o pequeña a su primer día de clases._ El comienzo de las campanadas anunciando el fin de año _  
_

Tell me it's me  
Let it be me  
Who you're wild about  
Tell me it's me  
Only me  
Who you can't live without  
Let it be me tell me it's me  
Who you can't get enough of  
Let it be me  
Who you love

 _Dos campanadas más._ Cuando las últimas estrofas abandonaron mis labios, sentí un tirón por la playera, luego los labios que Dios mismo debió haber creado especialmente para mí dándome un suave y tierno beso que no me dejaba saber si nuestros labios temblaban o si simplemente habíamos perdido toda noción del uso de tales. _Lo que añoré todos estos años._

-Pensé que nunca lo pedirías, Winchester.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y una enorme y radiante en sus ojos.- Ahora, dime que al menos haz traído comida ya que nos perdimos la cena.

-¿Estaría bien para ti iniciar el año comiéndome? –pregunte con picardía mientras me llevaba una mano al bolsillo de la chaqueta.

De inmediato disfrute de la vista del rubor cubriendo sus mejillas, un privilegio que jamás querría compartir. Me acerqué a besarlo, ante lo cual de inmediato cerró los ojos.

Él no pensó que me dirigiera a su oreja, donde deposité un pequeño beso que lo hizo dar un brinquillo.

-Tengo tarta de manzana. –comenté antes de ir en a sus labios a base de besos.

-Wow, eso es otro nivel de compromiso si… -le acallé con un beso.

 _Tal vez el mundo adulto y el año que se avecina no sea tan malo, mucho menos si tengo este ángel conmigo, este año, el que sigue y el siguiente, no me quejaría si fuese para toda la eternidad,_ pensé mientras iniciaba el año de la mejor manera, en los labios del amor de mi vida.

Un año después…

 _Y pensar que hace un año estaba preocupado por lo que vendría_ , meditaba mientras terminaba de sacar del horno los bollos caseros para hamburguesa. _En tanto mi novio está encerrado tratando de memorizar cosas sobre química orgánica._

Tan pronto como terminé de sacar los bollos recién horneados procedí a dar forma a la carne. Cómo estaba deseando destapar una buena cerveza, pero le prometí a Cas esperarlo hasta la cena… _Claro, si es que no se ha quedado dormido sobre el escritorio de nuevo._

Mientras me ocupaba en la cocina iba dando pequeños vistazos al departamento, _nuestro departamento._ Una sonrisa de satisfacción se extendió por mi rostro cuando posé la mirada sobre la puerta que daba al estudio. _No podría llamar a esto hogar si no estuvieras tú, mi adorable empollón que prefiere estudiar hasta el último segundo del año._

Si alguien me hubiera dicho hace un año que ahora estaría compartiendo departamento con mi amor de instituto no se lo habría creído. _Pero es verdad, aunque a cada día te sorprendas de que Cas te ame como tú a él, despertar cada día para considerar una bendición increíble compartir la misma cama con él… aunque sigas sin entender porqué la vida te premió con él._

Tras el beso que compartimos hace ya un año, con la llegada de este año que hoy termina, comenzó nuestro camino juntos. _Siendo novios de instituto, colarme en sus clases en mis periodos de descanso, él esperándome al salir de las prácticas, dormir sobre el césped de su jardín, los paseos en mi nena hasta el planetario… La graduación, las cartas de aceptación de la Universidad, él decidiendo ir conmigo a la Universidad de Kansas aun cuando podría haber ido a donde quisiera… La elección de este departamento, decorarlo y amueblarlo juntos… Gracias mamá._

Saqué el móvil del bolsillo para verificar la hora. _20 minutos para medianoche._

Comencé a freír las hamburguesas, esperando que el olor alertara a Cas de que iba siendo tiempo de ir a la mesa. Al terminar de poner la comida en la mesa, volví a revisar la hora… _10 minutos para medianoche…_ Y Cas seguía en el estudio, _más le vale no haberse quedado dormido de nuevo_ , pensé mientras me encaminaba al estudio.

Tan pronto como abrí la puerta comenzó a sonar nuestra canción, la misma que nos acompañó al inicio de nuestra historia… Pero no tuve tiempo de ponerle mayor atención a la música.

Frente a mí se encontraba mi novio cubierto solamente con una chamarra, aquella que me pidió prestada tantas veces durante el último semestre del instituto que prácticamente yo ya la consideraba suya, sentado con las piernas entre abiertas sobre un escritorio completamente vacío…

Me acerqué con cautela mientras trataba de no perderme en el vaivén de sus caderas acompasadas a la mano que él estaba usando para hacer mi trabajo _._

-¿De qué va esto, Cas?- pregunté mientras me acercaba lo suficiente como para abrazarlo.

Entonces sentí como abría rápidamente las piernas y envolvía mis caderas con ellas.

-Creí que sería evidente, Dean. –comentó mientras llevaba una de sus manos a mis pantalones, comenzando a desabrocharlos.

-Wow, tranquilo, vaquero –trate de frenarle un poco.- no creo que quieras esta clase de lío sobre tus libros.

-Ya me he encargado. –dijo antes de esquivar mi mano y terminar de desabrocharme los pantalones, llevándolos al suelo de un rápido y certero jalón.

Pensaba replicarle algo, pero comenzó a besarme con una lujuria abrazadora, la clase de besos que podrían hacer que cualquiera se empalme en segundos… De pronto todo mi mundo se resumía a sus finos labios rozando los míos, nuestras lenguas danzando cómo si fuera lo más natural… _Y perdí._

Pude sentir como llevaba las manos al borde de mi camisa, por lo que le ayudé a despojarme de ella aprisa, nuestros labios se reencontraron con ansias retomando el candente beso que se había visto suspendido. Lleve mis manos a sus muslos, deslizándolas hasta sus glúteos con toques carentes de delicadeza _, justo cómo sé que te gusta Cas._

Escuche gustoso como se ahogaban sus gemidos en medio del beso, por lo que me vi incitado a estrujarle con mayor fuerza, glúteos, muslos, caderas, todo lo que tuviera a mi alcance de esa jodidamente sensual piel.

Comencé a besarlo con mayor rudeza, justo como sabía que le gustaba. A cada segundo me sentía con mayores ganas de terminar con el juego previo y pasar al acto principal, pero quería tenerlo al límite, rogando por que le diese lo que quería.

Supe que el momento esperado había llegado cuando sentí su pre semen resbalando por mi muslo con el suave fondo de sus gemidos, _tiempo record,_ pensé cuando la canción comenzó a repetirse y eche una hojeada al reloj de la pared, _5 minutos para medianoche._ Reprimí una pequeña risa al sentir que mi chico forcejeaba con el elástico de mi ropa interior, _pequeño ansioso._

-¿Qué pasa, Cas? –pregunté en medio del beso, moviendo mis labios deliberadamente lento sobre los suyos.

-Dean… por favor –gemía con la respiración entre cortada.

-¿Por favor, qué, Cas? –pregunté mientras mi dedo corazón se deslazaba suave y tortuosamente lento hacia su entrada.

-Ahg… Dean, por favor. –gemía retorciéndose en mis manos.- Fóllame, Dean, por… por favor.

-Así me gusta.- dije mientras me baja los boxers con la mano libre, para después proceder a hincarme entre sus piernas.

Procedí a separar aún más sus piernas, depositando un beso en sus muslos internos mientras mantenía la vista fija en su rostro sonrojado. A continuación, comencé a lamer despacio por sus glúteos, hasta su entrada. Entre más me acercaba a aquella delicada y rosada zona, pude sentir como su posición cambiaba, saliendo al encuentro de mi lengua.

Comencé con un pequeño beso, igual al que di a sus muslos, pero esta vez no me separé. En su lugar, saqué la lengua empezando a hacer círculos húmedos contra su piel. En tanto, con la mano libre, acaricie su glande, tratando de juntar todo el pre semen posible para, inmediatamente después, utilizarlo junto con el mío para lubricar mi miembro.

En menos de un minuto ya tenía más de media lengua en el cálido y suave interior de un sobre estimulado Cas. Esos entrecortados gemidos, como si quisiera ocultarme lo bien que se sentía, y estuviese fracasando olímpicamente, me estaban volviendo loco.

Sin previo aviso, me puse de pie y comencé a devorarle el cuello, mordidas rudas y lametones reconfortantes, mientras me colocaba en posición para penetrarlo. Al sentir mi pene alineado contra su entrada el mismo enrolló sus piernas en torno a mí y tiró con ellas haciendo eminente el contacto.

Ambos soltamos un gemido de placer cuando me tuvo en su interior, pensaba darle un momento por lo repentino de la intrusión, mas él no me dejó, comenzó a moverse tanto cómo su posición le permitía, colgándose de mis hombros y arañando mi espalda mientras se columpiaba sobre mi pene.

Mientras disfrutaba de la descomunal, y poco convencional, montada que mi novio me estaba dando, llevé mi mano a acariciar su erección, mientras que con la otra me sostenía del escritorio tratando de que Cas no se cayera de él mientras me ocupaba de besarlo de tal manera que le quedara en claro el amor y deseo que despertaba en mí.

En algún momento, sentí como se comenzaba a resbalar del mueble, y al mismo tiempo como me apretaba, con una calidez abrazadora, en su interior. Rápidamente lleve ambas manos a sus glúteos y lo cargué, llevándolo de arriba abajo por toda mi extensión mientras lentamente nos movía a la pared más cercana.

Para cuando llegamos a la pared podía sentir el ardor de pequeños hilos de sangre bajando por mi espalda, señal de que él lo estaba disfrutando tanto como yo. Seguí llevándolo de arriba abajo sin tener conciencia del tiempo, la música y cualquier sonido había sido bloqueado por mi cerebro, todo eran los gemidos de Cas.

No supe por cuanto tiempo estuve así con él, teniendo en cuenta el entrenamiento físico que llevó podría ser bastante antes de que mis piernas falsearan. Pero esto no pasó. El vaivén, el sublime sonido de la piel húmeda chocando, el coro celestial de placer, no terminó hasta que Cas llegó al orgasmo apretándome de tal manera que llegué pocos segundos tras él.

Nos quedamos así, calmando nuestras respiraciones por unos instantes. Luego salí de su interior y lo bajé con el mayor cuidado posible. Momentos después él me dio un tierno, quisiera decir casto pero es imposible después de lo que acabamos de hacer, beso en los labios y se dirigió al escritorio, pude ver como escurría mi semilla por sus piernas, así como su manera de caminar ligeramente de lado típica de después de tener sexo, mientras me acomodaba los boxers y pantalones.

Tras sacar su ropa de detrás del escritorio y ponérsela señaló el reloj en la pared, _50 minutos después de medianoche,_ y luego volvió a mi lado, abrazándome mientras se acurrucaba en mi pecho.

-Creo que nos volvimos a perder la cena.- mencionó cómo quien no quiere la cosa.

-Se está convirtiendo en tradición. –comenté con humor en la voz.

-Vamos a calentar la cena. -dijo antes de ponerse en puntillas y besarme en la mejilla.

-Adelántate, voy en seguida.- le respondí para luego compartir un dulce beso y que él partiera a la cocina. Saqué el móvil y envié un texto antes de salir a alcanzarlo.

[ _Para: Mamá_

 _Gracias, mamá. Feliz año a todos.]_

Este año parecía pintar bien, la vida parecía pintar bien, el futuro, la existencia, el destino, todo pintaba bien si estamos juntos. Porque pude ser yo y pudo ser él, pudimos ser el uno para el otro, y no desaprovechamos la oportunidad de iniciar cada año juntos.

* * *

 _Notas finales: Espero que haya sigo de su agrado y, aún si no lo fue, me gustaría tener sus opiniones/comentarios/kudos/me gusta o lo que corresponda :3_

 _P.D: Lo sé, lo sé, tengo 3 fics en pausa ¿y me atrevo a escribir algo más? qué les puedo decir, las cosas han sido algo complicadas últimamente y por eso no he podido continuar como quisiera con los fics seriados… sin embargo, no abandono ninguno, lento pero estoy trabajando en las continuaciones de todos, así que no los den por perdidos, por favor._


End file.
